retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray)
Supplements VHS DVD/Blu-ray Disc *19 Additional/Extended Scenes *Crystal-Clear Self-Guided Tours of the Chamber of Secrets, Dumbledore's Office and Diagon Alley *Harry, Ron, Hermione and other students and professors talk about making the film, favorite scenes, and what their friends think and more. *Exclusive interview with author J.K. Rowling and screenwriter Steve Kloves *Escape the Forbidden Forest, Sneak Into the Chamber, Visit Lockhart's Class and More *DVD-ROM PC Features: *Magically Control Your Computer With Your Voice *Keep Track of Events With the Hogwarts Official, Animated Timeline *Over 15 Animated Puzzles, Sliders, Screensavers, Matching Challenges, Magical Trading Cards and Much More Title Index Disc 1 Disc 2 Chapter Index #In a Cage #Dobby's Warning #Car Rescue #The Burrow #To Diagon Alley #Flourish and Blotts #Flying to Hogwarts #Whomping Willow #Not Expelled...Today #Mandrakes; Ron's Howler #Gilderoy Lockhart #Mudbloods and Murmurs #Writing on the Wall #About the Chamber #Rogue Bludger #No Longer Safe #Dueling Club #A Parselmouth #Nothing to Tell #Polyjuice Potion #Harry and Ron Transformed #The Diary #Tom Riddle #Petrified #Cornelius Fudge #Aragog #Spider Attack #Missing #Chamber of Secrets #Backfire #Heir of Slytherin #The Basilisk #Healing Powers #Out of the Hat #Dobby's Reward #Welcome Back #End Credits Special features Game Preview The game preview contains six clips, taken from gameplay for the Playstation 2, Xbox or GameCube. Additional Scenes #Alternate take of Harry being caught for spilling the cake on Mrs. Mason. #Harry and Ron try to drive their way to Hogwarts. #Draco and Lucius Malfoy enter the place where Harry accidently ended up in. #Harry picks up a letter that belongs to Argus Filch. #A strange man catches Harry to see if he's looking for something. #Colin tells Harry about himself. #Gilderoy Lockhart gives out a quiz to check how well the students read his books. #Justin Finch-Fletchley introduces himself to Harry. #Harry does not believe that he just spoke Parseltongue. #Harry passes Hagrid, who has just killed an animal. #This is a scene where Harry is far outside of Hogwarts with Hedwig. #Harry and the rogue Bludger fly through the crowd. #A group of Hufflepuff students talk to each other about Justin Finch-Fletchley. #Harry and Ron find their car in the Dark Forest. #Hermione finds a name in Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary. #The real Crabbe and Goyle almost catch Harry and Ron. #Harry finally knows who opened the Chamber of Secrets, and tells Ron. #Harry and Ron hide Crabbe and Goyle in a room. #Harry and Ron prepare themselves to hide in their invisibility cloak, before going to see Hagrid. Lockhart's Classroom *'Photo Gallery '- A gallery of 12 photos, with a brief description in each. *'Certificates' - A view of Lockhart's awards. *'Required Reading '- A view of books that Lockhart wrote. Behind Hogwarts *Conversation With J.K. Rowling and Steve Kloves *Dumbledore's Office *Interviews With Students, Professors and More *Gallery of Production Sketches - 18 different galleries of stills. Dumbledore's Office *Build a Scene - A documentary on how a scene is built for the film. *Tour Dumbledore's Office - Five stopping areas, total of 27 easter eggs. Interviews With Students, Professors and More The students: #Tell us about your character. #How has your character evolved? #How have you changed as an actor? #What was your favorite scene? #What do your friends think? #Is making the movie fun? #How do you all get along? The staff and other adults: #Gilderoy Lockhart #Lucius Malfoy #Professor Sprout #Mrs. Molly Weasley #Mr. Arthur Weasley #Albus Dumbledore #Rubeus Hagrid #Severus Snape #Uncle Vernon Dursley #Aunt Petunia Dursley #Argus Filch #Minerva McGonagall Activities *The Chamber Challenge - Includes tour of the Chamber of Secrets (four stopping areas, 5 easter eggs, and a secret passage). *The Forbidden Forest Challenge - In this game, the tip is to avoid the direction that leads to the spiders and spider webs. *Colin's Darkroom - Here, you can create a montage of up to 20 pictures. *Tour Diagon Alley - Five stopping areas, total of 15 easter eggs. Answer key (The Chamber Challenge): *First, Fawkes gouges the Basilisk's eyes out. *The Sorting Hat came after Fawkes. *Harry used the sword of Godric Gryffindor to defeat the Basilisk. *Finally, Harry stabbed Tom Riddle's diary with the Basilisk's fang. *Mrs. Norris was the first to be Petrified by the Basilisk. *When Harry was in the Hospital Wing, Colin was attacked next. *Justin Finch-Fletchley was the third victim of the Basilisk. *Hermione was in the library when she suffered from the Basilisk's attack. *Fang, a large boarhound, lives in Hagrid's hut. *Fawkes is Albus Dumbledore's pet phoenix. *Dobby, the house-elf, was a slave of Lucius Malfoy. *Mrs. Norris is Filch's cat. *Harry Potter "met" Tom Riddle first when he was taken to the past. *Tom Riddle was caught seen by Albus Dumbledore. *Hagrid was the last to be seen in the past before Harry had to go back. *Ron knows that there really is a Chamber of Secrets. *"You three had best be looking after yourselves" is a quote said by Hagrid. *You can hear Fawkes' screeching sound in one part of the film. *In the sinks screen, press "6" then Enter if you want a shortcut. *Parseltongue passage #2 will open the door to the Chamber of Secrets. Unless you want to cheat in this challenge, try memorizing these answers. Answer key (Spellcaster Knowledge): #Oculus Reparo = Harry's glasses are repaired. #Peskipiksi Pesternomi = Nothing at all. #Immobulus = The pixies freeze in midair. #Eat slugs = Ron begins belching up slugs. #Finite Incantatem = The Bludger blows up. #Expelliarmus = Gilderoy Lockhart is blasted off his feet. #Rictusempra = Malfoy is launched into the air. (Note: Wasn't it supposed to be a tickling charm?) #Serpentsortia = A snake slithers out of Malfoy's wand. #Wingardium Leviosa = The cakes levitate. (Hard one!) #Obliviate = The wand backfires and knocks Lockhart senseless. DVD-ROM features *Magically Control Your Computer With Your Voice *Keep Track of Events With the Hogwarts Official Animated Timeline *Over 15 Animated Puzzles, Sliders, Screensavers, Matching Challenges, Magical Trading Cards and More System Requirements: Microsoft Windows 98 (Second Edition), Internet Explorer 5.0, an Internet connection, a DVD-ROM drive, Macromedia Shockwave Player 8.5.1, and a software DVD player. In Other Countries United Kingdom and Australia Brazil Southeast Asia Japan France Gallery Disc 1 harrypotter2_mainmenu.jpg|Main menu harrypotter2_sceneselections.jpg|Scene selection menu harrypotter2_disc1specialfeatures.jpg|Special features menu Language menu.jpg|Language menu Disc 2 harrypotter2_disc2.jpg|Main menu lockhartsclassroom.jpg|Lockhart's Classroom additionalscenes.jpg|Additional Scenes behindhogwarts.jpg|Behind Hogwarts activities.jpg|Activities harrypotter2_extracredit.jpg|Extra Credit interviews.jpg|Interviews with Students, Professors and More designgalleries.jpg|Design Galleries dumbledoresoffice.jpg|Dumbledore's Office gamepreview.jpg|Game Preview Category:Harry Potter Category:Warner Bros. Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Blu-ray Disc Category:Released in 2003